Lazo de Amistad
by BParaisoAS
Summary: Al haber rescatado a su compañera, los Rangers de Nueva Tecno conocen a otro equipo de su mismo rango. Ambos equipos compartes similitudes, la misma manera de pensar y todo, pero eso ¿Sería todo? - (Aclaración: es una continuidad de la historia central, lo correcto seria leer la historia central para así leer esta. También, aclaro que es un pesimo Summary X.X)


**Hola! Acá les traigo una continuidad del la historia central, Power Rangers SPD Season 2 - El regreso de las fuerzas Troobianas - Como había explicado, para no alargar mucho la central, hare pausas donde narrare aventuras con todos los demás Rangers de las otras academias de la tierra, como también otros detalles. Aclaro que también esto perjudica la central, dado que tienen lazos.**

 **Sin más, los dejo leer.**

* * *

 **Un Lazo de Amistad**

* * *

El día de ayer fue algo agotador para nuestros Rangers, la amistad y complicidad entre España y Nueva Tecno era un gran indicio, sabiendo que los tiempos para la tierra eran complicados, ya que el mal nunca descansara y para nuestros héroes eso era lo peor para un grupo de adolescentes.

Después de aclararse todo los ángulos, las aventuras, conocerse e incluso conformar alianza, era motivador para ellos dos. Alan junto Jack estaban en video llamada con los otros dos líderes de las academias de Texas y Francia.

\- No sé si ese lugar sea el adecuado – Comento Henry un poco dudoso ante la imagen del sitio donde tenía pensado Jack en establecer un centro de mando.

\- Jack ¿De cuántos pisos es ese edificio y los metros de distancia del mismo? – Pregunto Ben observando la imagen que sostenía Alan, pero su rostro destellaba seriedad ya que no parecía estar de acuerdo con ese lugar.

\- En resumida tio, este edificio es un lugar abandonado, antiguamente funcionaba como hotel – Henry deja salir un suspiro mientras se saca el sombrero para rascarse la cabeza de los nervios, en cambio, Ben parecía estar algo desfavorecido con la descripción, sin embargo, Alan opto por contestar la pregunta del Red Ranger de Francia – Pero, para serte claro, el edificio tiene veintidós pisos – Las palabras dichas por Alan los dejaron asombrados, sin embargo, Jack trataba de no reírse ya que le pareció una exageración hecha por su ahora amigo Alan.

\- Dinos que no son inventos tuyos Alan – Reprocho Ben al lograr salir de su asombro, ya que no encontraba lógica o un punto concreto; se cruza de brazos y fulmina con su seriedad al líder del equipo de Barcelona, España.

\- Si es broma, jeje – Se ríe Alan al verse pillado por Ben y se rasca nerviosamente la cabeza, para así demostrar un poco de empatía ante las cosas.

\- La distancia es de unas ocho hectáreas, con una pista de aviación, un jardín enorme, el edificio cuenta con nueve pisos y tres alas – Los otros líderes que estaban en video-llamada asintieron a lo que contaba Jack – Sin embargo, Bridge me comento que ellos "los verdes" optaran en manejar únicamente ellos el laboratorio en conjunto con la Dra. Debin, el Dr. Fox y la Dra. Manx – Las ideas iban y venían, sabiendo que el proyecto era de todos, pero meditar los aportes de ideas innovadoras era tarea - ¿Ustedes dos, están de acuerdo con esa idea? – Henry y Ben lo meditaron por unos segundos, para después de pensarlo un poco más aceptaron con la propuesta.

* * *

La conversación o mini reunión siguió su curso, haciendo así el proyecto algo más concreto, agregando cosas, estableciendo las normas y hasta investigar que academias aceptarían participar en el proyecto.

Por otra parte, en la cafetería de la academia de Barcelona, las cosas eran diferentes. Sky, Matheo, Mariana y Sydney estaban merendando y hablando entre ellos.

\- ¿Desde cuándo son novios? – Pregunto Mariana a la feliz pareja, Matheo estaba algo curioso con aquella pregunta y más recordando la discusión que sostuvo con su padre.

 **\- Flash Back -**

El almuerzo había concluido, los chicos parecían estar satisfechos con las ideas dadas por los adultos, el equipo de Rangers de Nueva Tecno parecía comportarse muy educadamente y respetuosamente. Sin embargo, todo aquello estaba hablado, los temas concretos, los planes a futuro e incluso como iban a rastrear al Comandante Cruger.

Los jóvenes se levantaron para ir hasta la sala y beber café, continuando con sus intercambio de palabras. Matheo estaba por levantarse y seguir a sus amigos, pero una mano lo detuvo, se voltea y se alarma al ver el rostro serio de su padre.

\- Sígueme – Le dijo sin más, el Ranger Azul asiente a lo que dijo su padre y ambos se desplazan al estudio del magnate español – Cierra la puerta – Una orden más y él la cumple, quedaron los dos solos, el hombre de cabellos cortos y rubios sentado en su sillón, su hijo estando de pie y con su mirada fija a la suya - ¿Ya pudiste hablar algo con la hija de mi buen amigo, Ricardo Drew? – Matheo asiente en modo de respuesta, agacha su mirada, ya estaba temiendo lo que vendría a continuación – Perfecto, mejor así - Matheo alza su rostro demostrando lo anonadado que estaba al escuchar las palabras de victoria de su padre.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso, papá? – El hombre de porte elegante y exigente, entrelaza sus dedos y mira a su segundo hijo con una mirada de interés.

\- Lo qué quiero decir es que conquistes a la jovencita, porque te casaras con ella – Matheo parecía estar estupefacto con la loca idea que tenía su padre, acaso ¿Pretendía arreglar un matrimonio?, respetaba lo que poco conocía de Sydney Drew, le parecía una excelente muchacha, era linda y educada, pero, él sabía que la chica mantenía una relación con su compañero de equipo.

\- ¡No lo haré! – Le responde en un tono firme, no quería casarse por conveniencia, no deseaba ser el malo de la película, no lo iba hacer, respetaba a los dos, prácticamente le caía bien Sky y Sydney, no deseaba arruinar una amistad y menos mostrarse ambicioso o aprovechado.

\- ¡¿Por qué no lo harás?! – Le pregunta muy enojado, detestaba ver esa rebeldía que tenía su hijo, se pone de pie y pega con fuerza el escritorio con el simple hecho de apoyar sus manos – Sabes que nos viene de perla el hecho de incrementar nuestra fortuna y con la de los Drew, eso es lo mejor que podrías, Ricardo Drew, tu padrino de bautismo, tu tio de crianza y lo mucho que lo aprecias, ¡¿Sabes lo que estás diciendo?! – Matheo se acerca al escritorio y mira de mala manera a su padre, él no deseaba ser lo que era él, no quiera ser ese tipo de persona, ya con mucho tuvo que lidiar con ese hombre que se así llamar su padre.

\- ¡Se lo que estoy diciendo! Y no pretendo arruinar su relación con Sky Tate, Sydney lo ama, lo conoce desde que formo equipo con él, prácticamente ese chico es mejor persona que yo – Su voz se quiebra al escuchar las duras palabras que habían salido de su boca, se asustó cuando su padre dio la vuelta, lo toma del brazo y lo abofetea con toda su fuerza.

\- ¡Los Tate son la escoria en SPD, siempre lo fue y tú no tienes el derecho para decir que ese bastardo es buena gente! – Matheo se lleva la mano derecha a la mejilla golpeada, estaba al borde de las lágrimas, le dolía mucho al escuchar las duras palabras de su padre, le estaba doliendo el hecho de juzgar a una persona que acaba de conocer y deseaba tener más amigos de los que ya tenía – Reconsidera esta conversación y lo que te digo, no seas iluso, se mejor que ese chico y esa será la mejor forma que consigas un buen puesto, siendo la persona más fría de todas evitando lo peor y guiando a los que te creen – Su padre abandono el estudio, dejándolo a él con unas heridas profundas en su corazón, una vez más ocurría, y él era la victima de los constantes abusos de su padre e inclusive las manipulaciones.

 **\- End Flashback -**

\- Hace como tres meses y siete días ¿Cierto Syd? – La pink ranger de Nueva Tecno mira a su compañero y pareja, no parecía estar de acuerdo con aquello, pero le asombraba el hecho de llevar la cuenta de la relación.

\- ¿Tanto así llevamos de noviazgo? – La de cabellos rizados y rubios, desvía la mirada hacia un punto vacío en el salón para pensar un poco. Matheo la observaba con diversión, jamás creyó que ese chica fuera tan delicada en todo, agradecía que no encontraba segundos para meditar lo que había ocurrido con su padre – Primero un mes discutiendo, al cabo de una semana me propusiste ser tu novia, salimos como cualquier pareja y evitando a toda costa ser descubiertos por los otros cadetes, ahí duro un mes que salimos en "secreto", pero a principio del otro mes Bridge y Z nos descubrieron en los estacionamientos besándonos, creo que lo secreto paso a ser algo fantasioso – Mariana y Matheo parecían no acatar el mensaje o la información, sabiendo que aquellos dos tortolitos parecían estar algo ¿Acaramelados?

\- ¡¿Encerio?! – Esa fue su pregunta al decirla al unísono, estaban anonadados y aturdidos, pero de respuesta recibieron un si por parte de Syd y Sky.

\- Ostras – Dijo Matheo mientras se tiraba hacía atrás, parecía estar todavía en duda con respecto a la relación de aquellos dos – Entonces, ¿Pasaron todo un mes completo viajando por el mundo? Aclaro que la pregunta es literal – Sky deja salir un suspiro y asiente ante la pregunta obvia, el blue ranger de España, lo observa neutro ante lo que podría decir, sin embargo, las cosas entre ambos equipos no parecían ser las más sólidas de todas.

\- Concretamente sí, pero no diría viajar todo un mes, sabiendo que nos quedamos muy poco en Texas y viajamos rápidamente a París, descartando los diversos acontecimientos que se fueron dando durante ese viaje – Hablaba Sky con seriedad, parecía algo afectado al recordar la revelación hecha por Syd acerca de Ben, aquel red ranger que parecía estar interesado en su ahora novia. Sacude su cabeza al rememorar las discusiones, simplemente se dispone a colocar su brazo en los hombros de Sydney y disfrutar el tiempo que llevan juntos – Lo que trato de decir, es que la batalla que tenemos contra las fuerzas Troobianas siendo comandada por la emperatriz Neolistreer, será muy dura, sabiendo que hasta el momento las cosas parecen medirse con prudencia – Enfoca su mirada en la de Matheo quien parecía estar prestándole mucha atención – Prácticamente es como un tablero de ajedrez donde la tierra es lo que está en juego y nosotros somos lo que movemos las piezas en el tablero sin tener cuartadas o inclusive una estrategia viable – Mariana no parecía entender lo que había dicho Sky, pero opto por buscar el apoyo de Syd y se topa que ella simplemente pasaba su dedo por el borde del vaso de vidrio.

\- No creo que eso ayude, ya pasamos por mucho en pocos días y sigo preocupada por Boom, Kat, el comandante Cruger e Isinia, sé que Kat se reencontró con nosotros en París, pero eso no amerita apaciguar mi angustia – Sky atrae a Syd contra su pecho, la entendía y no deseaba verla triste por algo que pronto tendría una solución – Sabiendo que mi mente sigue reproduciendo esas imágenes en mi cabeza, los gritos que dejaban salir esos pobres e inocentes cadetes – Mariana se acerca a su ahora amiga para pasar su mano por la espalda de esta, quería tranquilizaba, no deseaba ver a nadie sufrir por algo que considero poco humano y sin sentido común – No puedo pensar lo mal que estará pensando el Comandante Cruger, no fue justo que el enemigo aprovechara que la ciudad estaba sin nosotros para protegerlos y ver como ese algo considerado un hogar era consumido por las llamas de la maldad – Mariana hace un morrito al escuchar las duras palabras, sin embargo, Sydney dejo salir su frustración mediante lágrimas y sollozos. Sky deja salir un suspiro melancólico al tratar de reflexionar las palabras dichas por su novia, lo único que se limito fue a consolarla con un abrazo.

En cambio, Matheo se limitó a dejar salir un suspiro de derrota, no le parecía justo para nada lo que estaba ocurriendo, ver a una chica como Syd llorar de la preocupación y demostrando su impotencia ante los hechos. Por otra parte, la Pink Ranger de España trata de encontrar las palabras exactas para animar a su compañera – No llores Syd que yo también llorare – Comento Maru provocando que Sky la mirase con diversión y riera ante el tono infantil que uso, no obstante, la risa del Blue Ranger de Nueva Tecno logro contagiar a su compañera de equipo.

* * *

Afuera de la academia la situación era distinta, las dos Yellow Rangers estaban dando una vuelta por toda la ciudad de Barcelona, disfrutando de la compañía de la otra. Ver las vidrieras opinar acerca de la ropa, de la cultura, intercambiar gustos y disgustos, hasta concordar lo que no soportaban de sus compañeras de habitación.

\- Me agrada muchísimo Barcelona, aunque sea por unos pocos días – Decía Z con un dejo melancólico, le agradaba la compañía de Stefania quien le mostro un tercio de la ciudad.

\- Estoy satisfecha al escucharte decir eso, pero no estoy muy de acuerdo con que hayas visto solamente el tercio de la ciudad y que puedas apreciar tanto esta zona – La Yellow Ranger de Nueva Tecno esboza una media sonrisa al escuchar las dulces palabras de su ahora amiga, parecían compartir la misma forma de pensar y lograr encontrar alguien que la comprendiera hasta ese punto. Sin embargo, Stefania agacha su mirada esbozando una sonrisa cálida en su rostro, la alza después para posteriormente dejar salir una risita de diversión.

\- Creo que comprare algo – Comento mientras avanzaba hasta un puesto que estaba por esa misma peatonal, Stefania se asombra al ver como su amiga iba hasta el puesto donde vendían pulseras. La de cabellos cortos y castaños, admiraba pensativa aquel puestito de pulseras, no sabía que comprar, porque no conseguía lo que deseaba.

\- ¿Te puedo sugerir algo? – Z se gira hacia su lado izquierdo mirando el semblante despectivo de Stefania, le interesaba la opinión de ella y simplemente toma cualquier pulsera para admirarla con más detenimiento.

\- Como que me sugieres – Dijo sin más en un dejo altanero, logrando que las dos rieran ante el tono usado en la respuesta.

\- Unas pulseras de amistad – Expreso la Yellow Ranger de España en un tono neutro y con un dejo de ilusión, ella ya había comprado junto con Mariana unas pulseras de amistad, al hacer esa simple sugerencia le traían dulces recuerdos, al rememorar las caras de estupefacción de Alan y Matheo, todo por unas pulseras coloridas.

* * *

Estando en una feria de tecnología, Bridge junto a Carlos en compañía de los perritos cibernéticos, paseaban por un pasillo poco transitado. En eso hacen la parada en uno de los estands donde se estaba exponiendo un artefacto de multiusos.

\- Es impresionante que coincidiera estar aquí de nuevo, en España – Dijo Bridge en un tono alegre, estaba feliz con el hecho de volver a ese país tan próspero y lleno de tranquilidad, agacha su mirada para posar su mano derecha en la cabeza de RIC para dedicarle unas caricias y que a modo de respuesta movía su cola frenéticamente.

\- Lo mismo digo y por otra persona más – acoto Carlos, pero no reparo en el problema, ya que no se había percatado la metida de pata. Sin embargo, al escuchar aquello, Bridge frunce el ceño algo confundido por oír aquello.

\- ¿Otra persona? – Esa fue su pregunta, simple y sencilla, pero piensa en que persona podría estar contenta al verlo de nuevo en España.

\- Sí y esa persona es Lulú – Decía de manera automática Carlos, mientras le señalaba la perrita cibernética quien torcía la cabeza de un lado a otro como si no comprendiera la conversación.

\- Jajaja – Ríe Bridge al captar el chiste, sabiendo que jamás creyó eso posible, más viniendo de una perrita tan linda y tierna, como lo es Lulú. Por otra parte, Carlos aprovecha que Bridge se estaba riendo, para así dejar salir el aire contenido y se regaña mentalmente por haber metido la pata, porque no deseaba arruinar los secretos de las chicas de su equipo.

No obstante, RIC y Lulú aprovecharon también para salir de aquella exposición rumbo al exterior, dado que ambos parecían querer divertirse a su manera, abandonando a sus dueños quienes continuaron su conversación.

* * *

Regresando a la academia, Sam y Nova estando en su forma sólida, acostados en el césped y admirando las nuevas pasar por el cielo. Los dos parecían estar tranquilos en un espacio tiempo distinto al suyo, no había muchas cosas por las que preocuparse y eso lo tenía en mente Sam, sabiendo que aprendió muchas cosas estando en el pasado.

En cambio, eso no era lo que pensaba Nova, le incomodaba estar junto a su compañero en una misión sumamente complicada, ambos son cadetes, entrenados con una base bastante dura, son Rangers Especiales, pero su término especial es algo controversial en su tiempo.

\- Es extraño estar catorce años atrás de nuestro verdadero tiempo – Comento Nova con un tono melancólico y confuso, no se estaba adaptando correctamente a ese tiempo, pero entendía el punto de Sam.

\- Jajajaja – rio con simpleza Sam, le parecía gracioso escuchar aquello, él ya estaba acostumbrado y más siendo un ranger especial, y con amigos de otro tiempo.

Nova se apoya en sus brazos, fijando su mirada marrón en su amigo - ¿Qué es lo gracioso de todo esto? – El Omega Ranger se sienta en el suelo, alza su brazo para después despeinar a su compañera - ¡Sam, deja de despeinarme! – Una vez más ríe el muchacho de cabellos cortos y rubios, pero en un instante recibió un golpe en su cabeza por parte de su compañera.

\- Ya, me dejo de reír – Acto seguido, la diversión acabo, era momento de hablar cosas serias y era explicarle todo de nuevo a su compañera – Nova, entiendo que no te acostumbraste del todo a este tiempo, pero los chicos se esfuerzan para hacerte integrar aquí, a como son las cosas, lo que acostumbran hacer, pero sin despejarse de las obligaciones de SPD – Dijo en un tono neutro y alegre, no deseaba dar mala impresión de ese tiempo a su amiga, la conocía, y era muy exigente en ese aspecto – Sonríe Nova, tienes a las chicas que desean ser tus amigas, ellas te harán sentir especial, sabiendo que el año pasado en este tiempo, los chicos fueron muy buenos conmigo, hasta me prometieron agregar una cama más en su cuarto, para que no esté todo el tiempo en mi forma lumínica – Nova relajo su rostro para posteriormente esbozar una media sonrisa, ahora entendía todo, deseaba ser y pensar como Sam, de manera positiva, pero ella era muy opuesta a él.

\- Ahora comprendo todo – Desvía su mirada por unos segundo, para después mirar de nuevo a los ojos a su mejor amigo – Y tratare de dar lo mejor de mí – Sam dejo salir un risa de triunfo, lo había conseguido una vez más y estaba consciente de que las cosas para ellos dos se facilitarían más cuando cierta persona estaba merodeando por esa academia.

\- Ahora cambiando de tema – Decía Sam, mientras se acercaba su morpher para posteriormente tocar un botón para volverse una luz color blanca, Nova lo imito, para así los dos volar hacia dentro - ¿Qué onda con Alan? – La Nova Ranger lo empuja al otro extremo del pasillo, haciendo que Sam regresara a su estado sólido y tirado en el suelo - ¡Oye! ¿Por qué me empujas? – La joven de cabellos cortos y rojizos regresa a su forma sólida, para después reírse de lo que acababa de hacer.

\- Por qué haces preguntas que no deben de interesarte – Le contesta a modo de regaño, ella era un año mayor que Sam, pero su vida amorosa casi nunca la aplicaba, sabiendo que siempre quiso ser Ranger y era una persona bastante fría en ese aspecto – Además, ayer no entendí el motivo del porque me miraba como si fuera un venado antes sus ojos de León – Sam la miraba de mala manera, detestaba escuchar esas negativas y hasta comentarios rancios, hasta sus teorías acerca de su compañera caían en un punto y es porque no se comporta como humano, sino como robot mal programado.

\- Nicole, eres mujer y es obvio que ayer estabas hermosa – La joven se percata de lo que acababa de decir su amigo y compañero, pero Sam no le dio mucha importancia al asunto – Además tienes tus virtudes y sostengo que Alan parece estar interesado en ti – Nova se acercó a su compañero para propinarle un golpe en la cabeza, para después irse muy indignada de allí - ¡Por otro lado, no eras más hermosa que Syd! – Al haber gritado aquello, se ruboriza ya temiendo lo que podría decirle su compañera.

Ella se voltea para mirarlo sobre su hombro, esboza una sonrisa diabólica, tenía algo en mente y deseaba vengarse esos instantes - ¿Encerio? – Le pregunta en un tono sarcástico y fingiendo lo ofendida que estaba, se gira estando cruzada de brazos y mirándolo con mucha confianza en sí misma - ¿A caso lo dices porque te gusta Sydney? – Sam se ruboriza más al escuchar tremenda pregunta, no sabía que contestar o escodarse, no lo podía negar, pero tenía otros planes en mente.

No le dio tiempo para nada, ya que a lo lejos se dejaba oír una discusión a los gritos por lo que parecía ser, Nicole y Sam intercambiaron miradas, para así asentir e ir hasta donde provenían los gritos. Volaron hasta una sala de descansos, allí podían apreciar como Sky y Syd parecían estar discutiendo por algo que desconocían.

* * *

\- No te entiendo Syd, primero te reencuentras con un tu ex novio de la adolescencia, y después te dejas coquetear por otro chico, ¿A caso pretendes hacer de nuestra relación algo pasajero o prefieres seguir con tus jueguitos de la niña inocente? – La Pink Ranger de Nueva Tecno, abre su boca de lo ofendida que estaba, no le parecía justo que su propio novio desconfiara de ella de esa manera.

\- No pretendo arruinar lo nuestro, lo de Ben y mio como te lo conté, fue algo del pasado y no deseo regresar a esos tiempos que fueron los peores para mí - contesto a la pregunta, se estaba hiriendo a su misma, le daba alegría el hecho de reencontrarse con su mejor amigo y ex novio de la infancia, prácticamente era un recuerdo que había veces que se aferraba, con el fin de borrar sus desdichas – Y lo de Matheo, es otra cosa, sabiendo que yo corría peligro, casi me muero, pero él fue tan valiente que me rescato de una caída libre, sabiendo que ¡Tu! No hiciste nada para ¡Salvarme! – Sky negaba a lo que escuchaba, estaba bastante enojado y frustrado, sin embargo para Syd eso no era todo – Sin embargo, lo que estábamos hablando eran cosas de personas ricas, sabiendo que mi padre y su padre son amigos de toda la vida, más notando que eran compañeros en la academia de SPD – Al finalizar nota que se había desahogado correctamente, discutir siempre con Sky, la agotaba en verdad.

En una esquina de la sala, estaban Sam y Nova flotando en el aire, atónitos por lo que estaban escuchando y viendo. Cuando supieron que esos dos salían, le parecían lo más romántico de todo el mundo, pero apreciar el otro lado, prácticamente lo real pasa a ser surrealista, una las discusiones parecen ser extraídas de las típicas novelas dramáticas.

\- Nova dile cosas lindas a Sky y yo a Syd, en otras palabras hagamos de conciencias, para evitar discusiones – Sugirió Sam a lo que Nicole acepta, ambos vuelan a cada lado de la pareja, Nova seria la conciencia de Sky, y Sam la conciencia de Syd, ambos cumpliendo lo acordado.

Los minutos en un silencio tan denso todo a causa de una discusión bastante calurosa, los celos en Sky eran evidentes, la inocencia de Syd también lo era, pero ambos debían recapacitar ante sus acciones.

Nova se acerca al oído de Sky, sin que este la notase, para así hacer de su conciencia – Pídele disculpas y que no volverás a montar una escena de celos – Le susurra al oído, se mueve en el momento que el Blue Ranger de Nueva Tecno se gira, solamente ella trata de rezar de que no se haya dado cuenta.

\- _**"Qué extraño, escuche como si alguien me estuviese diciendo mis errores, pero…"**_ – Al voltearse una vez más, recapacita ante las acciones que tomo, podía apreciar el rostro compungido de su novia, la amaba y no deseaba arruinar su bonita relación – Syd – La llama, pero para sorpresa, ve como esta lo miraba neutra ante todo y eso le incomodaba – Syd, yo lo siento mucho – Al decir estas palabras trata de acortar la distancia entre ellos, pero se percata que Syd por reflejo dio un paso hacia atrás.

Por otro lado, Sam escuchaba detenidamente las palabras dichas por Sky, analizaba el semblante arrepentido que tenía, y opta por hacer funcionar su idea – Escúchalo, sabes que lo amas con locura, y no por mucho duraras enojada, ¿O sí? – Al susurrar aquellas palabras, se aleja un poquito de ella, pero manteniéndose atento a lo que podría llegar a pasar.

Sydney agacha un rato su mirada, cambia su mirada neutra a una ofendida y bastante dolida, Sky lo nota, pero opta sacarse una duda - ¿Quieres que te deje a solas? – La de rizos rubios alza su mirada, los dos se observan por un rato, con el mismo silencio tortuoso.

\- Sí – Esa fue su respuesta, usando un tono frio y melancólico, por otro lado, a Sky no le quedo de otra, que aceptar esa decisión y marcharse con muchas cosas en las que pensaría.

* * *

 **N/A** : Espero que les haya gustado esta primera parte, después viene la acción y habra más detalles acerca de las personalidades de los Rangers de Barcelona, España, como también se desbelara datos importantes. Sin más que decir, nos leemos en el próximo capitulin. ¡Sayonara!


End file.
